Car Horsepower
by FingerLickingGood
Summary: SasuNaru: Sasuke owns a black porsche. How does this will lead to his feeling towards Naruto? Read and review.ONESHOT


ONESHOT: CAR HORSEPOWER

Warning: SasuNaru/Shounen Ai/BoyXBoy relationship

Rated M for mature content

Sasuke pressed the open lock button on the key, happily entering his black babe with all his grace. He closed the door and waited for a few seconds before a blond boy joined him, observing the inside of the jet black Porsche.

"Woah, your car too has some stick shoved on its butt!" cried Naruto. Sasuke wasn't sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or insult but he took as the combination of the both. He did not know many people who could possibly make insult sounded like praise but he guessed that Naruto was another special case.

"Hn", he simply snorted.

"Oi, teme! How much this cost, huh?" Naruto asked cockily at the raven.

"As much as your entire life allowance is", answered Sasuke, starting the engine of the car. He waited for five minutes before reversing from the park and steering it into the major road.

"That expensive, eh?" retorted Naruto, blowing his front fringe playfully.

"Hn", the raven smirked smugly before they fall into an empty silence. Sasuke kept his eyes on the road and Naruto whistled a few of his favourite tune. Time was passing very slowly in between them and nothing could get anymore boring than they were already then.

For much of a struggle in breathing in the period, Sasuke pulled the car to side of the highway. Naruto cocked a thin eyebrow, wondering what Sasuke was planning to other than giving him a ride home. When the car was safely parked, Sasuke tilted his head to Naruto. Cerulean met Obsidian, but it wasn't just any Obsidian- a very, very mischief Obsidian.

Naruto paled for a moment, lost in his own dazed. What was Sasuke thinking about? He couldn't sit easily and quickly leaned comfortably against the car door to further the distance in between them. After making sure that the car door was properly locked, Sasuke crawled his way into the blond boy's lap.

"Sas- Sasuke?" asked the boy, panicking as the said boy cut the space of their noses to no more than a few inches.

"Naru-chan, do you know that I like you for sometimes now?" questioned the raven teasingly. Naruto shook his head and before he could even registered the words into his head, Sasuke continued, "That is why I want you right here".

Had Sasuke gone out of his mind? What was with wanting him right there and to do what exactly?

"WhatdchyameanneSasuke?" he squeaked as quickly as a predatory smile could appear on the pale face of the other.

"Oh, you can be so clueless, Naru-chan. That is why I have to show you every time what I mean when I said something. We're lucky that the windows are dark and sun proof", answered Sasuke, pushing the blond lock away to have a better look of the Cerulean orbs that he had been worshipping so much.

Innocently, Naruto let out a small 'oh' but it was given that the smooth move which was a bit bumpy was an advantage to Sasuke. The raven pressed his lips against the soft cheery plump and slowly driving Naruto to support his head on the window. Yet, the blond was refusing to give him the way in. He was still too shock of the surprise kiss Sasuke had 'forced' on him. He crawled nearer to his oh-so-sweet victim, nipping the bottom lips of the blond. Naruto gasped at the pain and Sasuke immediately gained the entrance that he needed.

His hand accidentally knocked on the radio switch and the song boomed out from the stereo. The 'Animal' song made itself known to the two and Sasuke curved a nasty smile even while he was in the middle of the activity. He wanted to draw moan out of the blond so badly, a sweeter sound than any music could entertain him. Determined, he slowly explored the amount of Naruto's taste. He licked the upper mouth of the other, then in between the teeth, absorbing all the sugary taste he had been dreaming in his sleep. He kneeled over Naruto and when he felt the position was alright for his own comfort, he grinded his erection with Naruto's. If he hadn't do the little act, he wouldn't know that the blond was also excited over their little game and since there was at least the erection down at the south, the whole situation was becoming a victory to Sasuke.

That was what made him more determined to get the blond to moan for him. He was holding back the noise and Sasuke knew but it would not last for long.

He broke the kiss for the need of air, observing the blood drained in surprise blond who was yet to recover, but recovering could wait; he needed to ravish those slender tonal body before anyone else could.

"Sa-sa-Sasuke?" asked Naruto in confusion.

"Yes, Naru-chan?" answered Sasuke as he blew into ear of the other.

"Are-are- why- how", all the question words escaped the stuttered lips of Naruto as he winced at the air that was brushing his lobe skin seductively.

"Does it matter? I don't see anything wrong with this", said Sasuke, trailing the neck of the other. Shivering, Naruto felt his body weakened at the smouldering fluttering in his stomach. He was nervous; he had never thought that Sasuke would like him that way.

"I want you", Sasuke whispered softly. Before Naruto could process the too much of information in his slow brain factory, another kiss came to assault his barrier, only this time, the hand was also deciding that it was its time to invade the other's secret candyfloss.

"Mmmm..."Naruto tried to alert himself his current condition but was failing miserably. All that his brain could allow him to think was, 'ohgodohgodohgodohgodohgod...'. When the brain was already against him, the heart was also joining in the brain's side as it raced to a sudden state of overwhelming happiness of being awarded with silly pleasure, pitching its rate at every touch that Sasuke was giving him down there. Sasuke was doing good and he had to credit the raven for that; hell he had never been so blank ever in his life like reality was no longer an importance.

The raven's thumb slicked the tip of the length, sending shiver down to Naruto's spine. A multi-second later, unable to control his self anymore, the blond let out a soft moan.

"What's that? I can't hear you", Sasuke smirked sadistically.

"Sa-sasu- Sasukeeeeee", he let out a mewl at the end of Sasuke's name. Man, if Naruto was cute before, he was the cutest sexy sounded god of the thousand sun now. Yet, Sasuke prevented himself to be out of it; the time wasn't right yet since he needed to have his way with the said blond.

"Naru-chan, how fast do you think I'm capable of?" asked the raven cockily.

"Co-cock-cocky te- te temeeeeeeeee. Fu-fuc-fu-fuck fa-fasterrrrr", Naruto spoke. For each end of the blond boy's sentence, he would increase the speed of his hand job. Naruto's stomach was jumping at every change of motion's speed.

"I don't have the speed of my black car but I do have the intuition to drive you crazy", said Sasuke.

"Te-te- ahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah" moaned Naruto before he could finish his sentence. Sasuke let out another smirk before adding his tongue friction to the hand's little play buddy. He nape and nape as he was rewarded with all the sounds escaping from the cheery lips above him like grunting, moaning, groaning, swearing and so on the list went endlessly. When Naruto couldn't hold any longer, he cried, "Sasuke, co-co-co-ming". He bucked to the front, releasing his overflowing semen out.

As if insanity was all that the raven chased after, he downed the stickiness in his throat. He didn't mind at all; Naruto was the best fuel that he could find in the world after all.

Yet, the game was not stopping. Sasuke continued to suck, gearing back Naruto's erection to life. "Te-te-me- wa-what- a-are- yo- yooo- youuuuu- do- do-ing?" he asked in between his racing breath.

"Marathon of orgasms, if that is what you want to know", answered Sasuke. Just then, the raven's phone rang, reserving as the distraction to the mood. Damn to all mood killer! He decided to ignore it but when the ringing was getting louder, he picked it up in annoyance with his hand continuing the abandoned job of his tongue.

"Hello?"

"Oh, hello, Sasuke. This is Hatake speaking", answered the caller. 'Shit Hatake. He really has the worst timing. What does he want now?' he thought indignantly.

"Are you busy?" asked the said secretary.

"In fact, yes so name your business before I cut your head with a sword. It won't be pretty, I promised you", threatened the raven to the caller. He wanted to end the phone conversation quickly and this call was better be good or Kakashi would meet the grim reaper when he arrived at the office on the next day.

On the other hand, Naruto wasn't even realising the phone call. He was famous for being loud for a reason and the reason was that he was loud in no matter what state he was in.

"Te-Te-ahhhh- me", moaned Naruto.

"Who's that?" Kakashi asked eagerly.

"Kakashi, I don't want to phone sex you so you'd better say whatever you want now. I have something in tow here so I want to get over this quickly", hissed Sasuke irately.

"Something or someone?" asked Kakashi.

"If you have nothing to say, I'm ending this call", said Sasuke.

"Oh, okay. It's just that your brother is coming tomorrow", reminded Kakashi.

"I already know that. Bye", he said before flipping the phone close.

"Now where were we?" he asked rhetorically before zipping opened his jeans. Naruto was oblivious of what was about to happen, allowing Sasuke to rid the clothes down the waist. When Naruto was coverless down the waist, he prepared the blond with his first finger. Naruto gasped at the uncalled intrusion.

"You know that a car will accelerate when the resultant forces are not balance? Yet, we defy the gravity. I move faster when the drag is so much of a cute blondie and you, Naru-chan is the only drag that will never slow me down", he said as he added the next finger.

"I-I-su-su-suck-a-at-phy-phy-sic", admitted Naruto.

"That's the whole idea", replied the raven.

"So-what-fuck-more!" Naruto had almost died of ecstasy when the raven's finger hit his vulnerable prostate. His eyes were rolling backwards; he was split off in between reality and fantasy where the heaven lies. Sasuke, recognizing the signal of the steam heating up, added another finger together with the first one and the penetration was speeding up.

Naruto let out a strangled breath every time his prostate was strike deliberately. He screamed his lung out in pleasure, always Sasuke's name but never his own because it was Sasuke that was driving him insane and it was Sasuke who gave him the chance to climax. Everything was about Sasuke and Sasuke was what his brain managed to interpret.

Every movement was Sasuke; every touch was Sasuke; without Sasuke, he won't be feeling what he was feeling today. He had never wanting anyone to be inside him so badly before, but Sasuke was unique. He was a chance in the life time.

"-Suke..., I-wa-want youuuuu", he mewled again.

"Hm, let me think. Say the magic word and I'll consider", said Sasuke, with a bastardly smile adoring his feature.

"P-Please... Suke?" the lustful blue eyes looked at Sasuke pleadingly.

"If you insist. Now get ready to ride the real car with hot steamy engine. Enjoy the ride, Mr.Uzumaki cause we are never again to do it in my car", said Sasuke, revealing his own erection to the blue eyed teenager, "Oh, when it gets painful, there's always the engine oil to reduce the friction. All you have to do is to tell the mechanic".


End file.
